


Призыв

by majougari



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: Мистер Стрендж и мистер Норрелл призвали Короля-ворона, и он пришёл.





	

Потрясенным шёпотом мистер Норрелл промолвил:  
— Теперь-то мы точно привлекли его внимание.  
Чёрные перья всё ещё кружились в воздухе, не торопясь оседать на пол.  
— Пожалуй, вы правы, сэр. Вы поняли, что произошло?  
— Книги обратились в воронов. Я смотрел на книгу Хью Понтифекса… Ох! Чилдермасс, что вы здесь делаете?  
— Похоже, дело серьёзное, и я подумал, что вам не помешает немного хереса, — невозмутимо ответил Чилдермасс и за отсутствием в разгромленной библиотеке свободной мебели поставил бутылку на пол.  
— Разве вы не уехали два часа назад? — несмотря на волнение, в голос мистера Норрелла быстро вернулась привычная подозрительность.  
Чилдермасс усмехнулся.  
— Я оставил в гостиной свою записную книжку. Пришлось вернуться.  
Молчание затянулось и уже начинало действовать на нервы. Мистер Стрендж вежливо кашлянул.  
— Не знаю, что у вас здесь происходит, но давайте всё-таки продолжим. Может, попробуем по очереди все его имена?  
— Да. Конечно, — опомнился мистер Норрелл. — Нам нужна вода.  
Чилдермасс неохотно отлепился от стены.  
— Принеси воды. Найди, куда Лукас засунул мой плащ, — тихо бурчал он, поднимаясь по лестнице в потёмках. — Вы за этим меня позвали, что ли?  
Из библиотеки донёсся слабый крик.  
— Кажется, у нас получилось! Он здесь, в Йоркшире! — произнёс полный изумления голос мистера Норрелла.  
— Неужели наконец? — пробормотал Чилдермасс и громко спросил, появившись в дверях: — Кто в Йоркшире?  
Мистер Норрелл открыл рот.  
— Король-ворон, — ответил мистер Стрендж, не отрывая взгляда от поверхности воды.  
Мистер Норрелл вздохнул.  
— О. Решились всё-таки повторить? — Чилдермасс уже успел добраться до облюбованного ранее чистого участка пола и теперь сидел, прислонясь к шкафу и с интересом наблюдая за происходящим.  
— Повторить? — оживился мистер Стрендж. — Вы пытались вызвать его и раньше?  
Мистер Норрелл замялся.  
— Двадцать лет назад я решил, что у меня уже достанет знаний и опыта для такого призыва.  
— И вы прекрасно справились, — подхватил Чилдермасс с лёгкой надеждой в голосе.  
— Ваша ирония здесь совершенно неуместна, — обиделся мистер Норрелл.  
— Это вовсе не ирония. Если помните, именно тогда я поступил к вам на службу, заинтересовавшись…  
— Послушайте, тут что-то не так. Вода отчётливо показывает, что он здесь, в Хартфью. Этого не может быть. По-моему, нас просто водят за нос, — разочарованно заявил мистер Стрендж. — Что ещё мы можем попробовать?  
— Может, заставим Англию приветствовать короля? — задумчиво предложил мистер Норрелл. — Чилдермасс, принесите ещё хереса.  
Чилдермасс безнадёжно махнул рукой.  
— Ладно, сами разбирайтесь.


End file.
